


Honeymoon

by football83



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, luis and vida on honeymoon, mentions of gijon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83
Summary: Luis and Vida fluff, just because...





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Vida Met Luis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093448) by [football83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/football83/pseuds/football83). 



“OK, ready” Vida said breezily, strolling past where Luis had been patiently stood, at the bottom of the stairs in their rented apartment in Gijon. 

“You cannot be serious” he replied slowly as he watched her bend down and pull her rucksack up onto her back, omnipresent camera swinging around her neck.

“What?” she asked, trying to placate him when she turned back around, he was smiling broadly - his eyes playful and his hand rubbing his chin.

“You’re really wearing that?” Luis asked, motioning that she spin around so her back faced him, “When did you even buy that?” 

Vida grinned, her eyebrows raising and shoulders shrugging “A while ago, come on then” 

She barged past him and out onto the front porch where their bikes were propped up proudly, both pristine thanks to Luis’s care and attention the evening before, he’d spent so long out there that he could barely see when he finished. He was whistling as he locked the front door and once again clocked the shirt she had selected, he shook his head with disbelief and wondered what people would think when they saw the pair of them together. 

“Is this bothering you?” she asked, pulling at the sleeve as he lifted his own backpack to his shoulders.

“No…not at all, there’s nothing remotely wrong for you to be wearing a vintage Barcelona shirt with my name on the back, not at all weird…” his sarcastic voice trailed off as she decided to pedal in front of him, god knows this would be the first and only time she would be ahead of him that day. 

“Already a confident cyclist, I like that” he said as he caught up beside her “I’ll take it easy on you though yeah?” 

Vida looked across at him with creased eyebrows, almost losing her balance “Don’t patronise me” 

Luis let out a throaty laugh, “OK OK…..fine, I’ll pretend you’re Miguel then” 

Vida remained silent, desperate to mock or say something homoerotic and he was expecting it but she didn’t, she let him take control and guide her through the relatively flat route across the west coast, he shouted at her from up ahead and then all of a sudden made a sharp turn to his left, she pedalled faster to catch up with him and paused when she saw the view from the top of the path. 

She settled onto the crossbar and began to take pictures, eventually tossing the bike onto the ground completely abandoning it while she walked for at least fifteen minutes across the lush grass, kneeling down when she picked out several unusual and rare seabirds, totally lost in a world of wildlife and wonder she jumped when she turned around to see Luis stood there with both of their bikes. He was dripping with sweat and bluntly informed her the water was in her bag, she kicked the side of it and he grumbled under his breath as he reached inside for the bottle. 

“Wow, some really beautiful things up here” Vida mused, walking another few steps away from him, while he poured a whole bottle of water over his head and moaned to himself as he had to catch her up again. 

“You’re fucking impossible” he remarked, sitting down on the grass and letting himself cool down, “Have you even broken a sweat at all today?” he questioned. 

He heard the frantic sound of her shutter and threw his hands in the air, thankful no one else could see his little hissy fit, “Vida” he called, she didn’t respond but when she turned around and he saw that damn shirt he couldn’t help but just smile. 

“Fucking crazy woman” he whispered and then beckoned her over to sit next to him when she eventually started to walk back towards him, she sat down with a thud, instantly telling him in great depth about what she had just photographed and why and who would be interested in what she had just photographed and why, he nodded loyally - unable to interject at any point while she was on a roll. 

Finally when there was a lull in the conversation Luis sat back on his elbows and kicked her feet with his “Not a natural cyclist are you?” he said gently. 

Vida, putting her camera by the side of her cocked her head at an angle, “I’m a creative type” she informed him “I’ll leave the back breaking sports to you if that’s OK” 

“Says the woman wearing a football shirt….” he mocked, giving himself a pat on the back for wit. 

Vida smacked him hard on the bicep, but he didn’t even flinch “This isn’t just a football shirt” 

“Is that right?” he begged to differ.

“It’s the one you wore for your last Barca game” she told him, “So shut the fuck up” 

Luis was stunned, she walked off with her bike and he caught up with her immediately, slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his body as close as he could “Are you for real?” he asked quietly, she nodded “I have my contacts” 

He stayed thoughtfully quiet, his last season as a player at Barcelona had been less than ideal, he’d struggled with injury and had to work constantly to keep up with the younger guys coming through the academy, making the decision to end his career hadn’t been easy but he looked back now and knew it was the right thing to do. 

“I was nothing compared to guys these days” he said wistfully and out of nowhere, Vida’s instant retort of “Bullshit” making him feel a little better inside, “I’ve seen you on You Tube” she added which amused him immensely. 

“You sat watching videos of me hmm?” he pried, finding the idea perversely arousing. 

Vida stopped and flung her arms around his neck before reaching up for a sweet, gentle kiss “I did watch you….” 

“And what did you think?” he asked hoarsely, hands gravitating down to her pert backside. 

“That you were hot” she confessed “And incredibly gifted….” 

He kissed her again with a little more purpose, his tongue entering her mouth and then retreating just as quickly “And did you ever imagine..” he paused to work out how many years it had been since his retirement “14 years later you’d be stood here on your honeymoon with that hot and incredibly gifted guy?” 

Vida pretended it was a tough question, weighing up her answer just to tease him, “100%……NO”


End file.
